


Из забытых стен

by zabinchik



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabinchik/pseuds/zabinchik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему свойственно всё человеческое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из забытых стен

Слишком много смерти вокруг него. Она смешана с кислородом, вбирается в лёгкие как жизненно необходимый элемент. Рассеивается по земле пеплом и остаётся на языке каплей неприсущей ни чему горечи. Само существование Ривая имеет такой же вкус, вяжущий на краешке нёба.

О, вы бы не усомнились в его верности, осмелившись задержать взгляд на его глазах. Невыспавшихся, но всё время готовых к новым преградам. От вас бы не ускользнула грация, благодаря которой он движется в одном ритме с ветром, рассекая пространство синими молниями. Вы бы боялись, равнялись на него, мечтали о нём и втайне завидовали.

Никто не знает, о чём думает капрал, о чём мечтает и какие эмоции испытывает. А всем хочется узнать. Стать особенным для него. Разбить вдребезги маску хладнокровия и вечной усталости.

Вы тоже этого жаждите.  
Но не пытайтесь. Это невозможно.

Он не герой романа, где истинный характер может медленно, но верно раскрыться. Он герой войны. Неравной и непрекращающейся. В ней не бывает красивых кульминаций, но занавес всегда поднимается и опускается. Смывая кровавыми реками надежду всего человечества.

Вы спрашиваете, боится ли он? Испытывает ли чувство страха? Умеет ли?

Он бы ответил: «Идиотский вопрос».

Потому что, естественно, да.

Как не поддаваться страху, когда на глазах погибают люди под скрежещущий аккомпанемент агонических криков, разрывающихся тел и ломающихся костей. Как после этого оставаться человеком? Быть им, отметая душевную боль, вырезая её как злокачественную опухоль. Каждый раз, вновь и вновь. Провожая мёртвые тела его товарищей и бойцов в мир без стен и вечно ясного неба. Он надеется, что это так. Ведь в реальности стены не защищают людей, они нависают над головами мощными преградами ада. И неясно, с какой стороны этот ад. Возможно, ад в самих стенах.

Интуиция Ривая редко подводит. Он доверяет ей, чуя присутствие беды за километр, опережая на несколько шагов.

Вы бы воскликнули, неужели слабость ему неведома? Неужели всё его нутро состоит из холодного рассудка и движений, точно бьющих по цели?

Разумеется, нет. Ему свойственно всё человеческое.

— Иди вперед, не оглядываясь, — говорит ему командор Смит. — Не думай о них.

«О них» — о бездыханных и искалеченных телах его сослуживцев. О воинах всего человечества, и точно не безликих пешках. Ривай помнит имя каждого из них. Прокатывает на языке каждую букву имени, пока не заноет нижняя челюсть. Проклинает их и уважает за выбор отдать свою жизнь за жизни тех, кто мало-мальски этого стоит.

— Если бы я пропускал через себя гибель каждого павшего солдата, я бы просто сломался, — понизив голос до шёпота, прибавляет Эрвин, словно делится с ним чем-то действительно сокровенным.

— Ничего я через себя не пропускаю, — отзывается он лениво. — В этот раз потерь больше. — Пальцы капрала обхватывают горячую чашку ближе к полированному ободку, он решает поставить точку в предположениях Эрвина, закончить этот бессмысленный разговор: — И всё.

Всё. Вы узнали слишком много. Мысли и чувства Ривая прячутся, оседают глубоко, где никто не достанет. Никто. Даже тот, кому он без раздумий отдаст жизнь. Даже тот, кто показал ему ясное небо и мир за стенами. Тот, кто накрывает ему глаза пропахшими кровью ладонями. Закрывает взор от призраков людей, которые уже успели въесться в душу. Заставляет идти вперед, не оглядываясь.

Он шагает, старается идти вперед на твердых ногах. Он верен ему, как цепной пёс. И верно подчиняется, исполняя приказы без промедлений, без эмоций, до автоматизма безжизненно, как слаженно работающий механизм. Так, чтобы чувствовать было некогда.

Иначе Ривай бы просто сломался.


End file.
